


Тяжелый металл

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gay Robots, Hand Jobs, LAST CHAPTER HAS SMUT, M/M, Robosexual, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Slow Burn, completed series, fender - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: — И что с того, что я пьян? Лила тоже, вероятно, пьяна. Она… она, наверное, сейчас обжимается с каким-нибудь обмудком. — Фрай переместился и, перекинув через Бендера ногу, оседлал его. — Так почему бы и мне не сделать то же самое? — Человек наклонился, позволив своему телу тесно прижаться к роботу.





	1. Блестящий металлический Ромео

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavy Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914821) by [wryandwatchful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful). 



> Таймлайн после E26S7 "Тем временем", Лила и Фрай сохранили свои воспоминания.
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017.

— Она хочет расстаться, — тихо пробормотал Фрай, плюхнувшись на диван. Сгорбившись и обхватив голову руками, он посмотрел на грязный деревянный пол, на котором валялись пустые бутылки из-под пива L&#246;brau вперемешку с другим мусором.

— Это ты о чем? — Сгибальщик сделал еще глоток пива, не отрываясь от телевизора. Погруженный в новый эпизод «Всех моих механизмов», едва ли он слушал человека в этот момент.

Фрай повторил:  
— Лила меня бросила, — а затем вздохнул, ковыряя серую ткань подушек.

— Серьезно? — равнодушно промычал Бендер.

Началась реклама шоу «Все любят Гипножабу», и они оба замолкли, в восторге уставившись на пульсирующее психоделическое изображение на экране. Когда реклама закончилась и показ мыльной оперы возобновился, Фрай снова опустил взгляд в пол:  
— После того как вся наша совместная жизнь промелькнула у нас перед глазами, она сказала, что чувствует себя словно в ловушке. — Он зарылся руками в волосы и издал жалкий всхлип, из-за которого его железный друг отсел подальше. Фрай весь день мрачно бродил по квартире, выпивая бутылку за бутылкой, пока не превратился в грустную спотыкающуюся человекоподобную субстанцию. — Она чувствует себя так, будто бы застрянет здесь со мной, застрянет на этой работе, где ей приходится иметь дело с кучей дебилов.

А вот ЭТО уже привлекло внимание Бендера. Вскочив с дивана, робот в ярости швырнул бутылку через всю комнату.  
— Как она меня назвала? — Он сердито сложил на груди руки. — Меня?! Дебилом?! Что за бред! — Бендер обиженно фыркнул, всем своим видом показывая негодование. На мгновение комната погрузилась в тишину, прерываемую лишь икотой и тихими человеческими всхлипами. Бендер снова посмотрел на Фрая.

Ой, ну что за неудачник.

Печальный неудачник.

Печальный неудачник, нуждающийся в лучшем друге.

Эй! Постойте! Лучший друг? Это же он, Бендер!

Он присел рядом с подавленным человеком и утешающе погладил его по плечу.  
— Что еще она сказала обо мне… То есть о тебе?

— Ну, она сказала, что не хочет так скоро оседать на месте. Что хочет сделать перерыв и «попробовать что-то новое...», — Фрай подался вперед к прикосновениям. — «… с новыми людьми», — грустно добавил он, прослеживая взглядом вспышки фар за окном.

Бендер ненадолго задумался, рассеянно поглаживая Фрая по плечу, и вдруг в его серверах возникла блестящая идея.

— Ну, что насчет того, чтобы ты сам попробовал что-то новенькое? Типа, оторваться! Займись непристойностями с какой-нибудь девахой, или шлюшкой, или женоботом!

— Или шлюхоботом! — пьяно хихикая, добавил Фрай. Он легонько ударил Бендера кулаком в плечо. — Ладно, только между мной, тобой и телеком… у меня не то чтобы много опыта. Моя бывшая подружка из двухтысячного года была… ревнивой. — Человек сбросил руку робота с плеча и с трудом поднялся с дивана. Он добрался до тридцать пятой половинчатой упаковки пива и вытащил еще бутылку янтарного. Большим пальцем сбил крышку и, быстро осушив половину, пошаркал обратно к дивану.

Фрай недооценил расстояние, когда заваливался на сидение, и свалился на Бендера, стукнувшись с ним коленями. В это мгновение он вспомнил, как Лила касалась его ног под столом в конференц-зале всякий раз, когда Профессор Фарнсворт приходил и сообщал всем «Хорошие новости!». Он почувствовал, как ускорился его пульс, кровь разгоняла спирт по телу все быстрее, давая Фраю жидкую храбрость (ну или идиотизм) для того, чтобы положить ладонь Бендеру на колено и целенаправленно двигать её к бедру.

— Ээ… Фрай? Твоя рука слегка… заблудилась, приятель, — усмехнулся Бендер, прищурившись в сторону рыжего.

Фрай промурлыкал что-то себе под нос и неспешно повел рукой вверх, позволяя пальцам медленно переместиться Бендеру на пояс.

— Мы — друзья, так? — спросил он, медленно водя большим пальцем по наружным выемкам на передней панели робота, а затем многозначительно добавил: — Знаешь, я никогда ничего такого не делал с мужероботом, — с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как в оптических сенсорах Бендера мелькнула искра. Металлическая рука обвилась вокруг запястья Фрая, сжала его и оттолкнула человека прочь.

— Ты пьян, мешок с костями, — вздохнул Бендер, его оптическая панель опустилась, когда он зафиксировал красные глаза Фрая. Даже без носа, он все еще был способен уловить своими сенсорами сильный запах пива, когда Фрай разочарованно фыркнул ему в лицо.

— И что с того, что я пьян? Лила тоже, вероятно, пьяна. Она… она, наверное, сейчас обжимается с каким-нибудь обмудком. — Фрай переместился и, перекинув через Бендера ногу, оседлал его. — Так почему бы и мне не сделать то же самое? — Человек наклонился, позволив своему телу тесно прижаться к Бендеру. Он чувствовал, как гудит и вибрирует под кончиками пальцев энергия, проходя через корпус робота.

Бендер нахмурился:  
— Подожди, ты только что назвал меня… мфхм!..

Фрай прижался губами ко рту Бендера (к удивлению последнего) и удивленно пискнул, когда почувствовал пробежавший по губам электрический импульс, а затем отстранился, потрясенный (буквально), и мечтательно посмотрел на робота:  
— Ох, вау! Так вот на что похожи поцелуи с тобой! — Он широко улыбнулся, всматриваясь роботу в глаза.

— Да… Именно так, — тихо ответил Бендер, его механические руки медленно скользнули вверх и сжали бедра Фрая. — А ВОТ НА ЭТО будет похож пол!

— Погоди, что? — пробормотал Фрай. — По… ОЙ!

Человек даже не успел осознать, что сказал робот, как свалился на спину с глухим «бум», когда тот резко поднялся и сбросил его на пол.

— Проспись, мешок с костями! — Робот встал с дивана и направился к двери, пиная по пути мусор. Он услышал, как Фрай окликнул его, и рука на мгновение застыла над дверной ручкой. Он обернулся, его оптические сенсоры тускло моргнули человеку. — Если ты серьезно, то давай поговорим об этом завтра.


	2. После полудня на следующий день

Утро пришло и ушло так же быстро. Солнечные лучи медленно ползли по стенам, успев поблекнуть к полудню, когда Фрай наконец-то вышел из своей спальни и медленно прошаркал в гостиную, выглядя так, словно только что вернулся из Робоада.

— Гляньте, кто это у нас проснулся! Это же Спящий Тупень! — поржал с дивана Бендер, пыхтя Зубанской сигарой и попутно щелкая по всем восьми тысячам четыремстам каналам, предлагаемым будущим.

— Ох… Кажется, будто моя голова весит миллион фунтов! — простонал Фрай, подходя к холодильнику и почесывая зад. Он открыл дверь и стал наслаждаться прохладным воздухом, овевающим его больную голову, пока сам рылся внутри, доставая банку Slurm Loco. Тишина, повисшая между ними, нарушалась лишь звуком открываемой Фраем банки, плеском напитка, да щелчком по кнопкам пульта, которым робот с нечеловеческой скоростью переключал каналы.

— Итак… Ты всерьез? — спросил Бендер, вероятно, чуть быстрее, чем смог бы обработать его вопрос едва проснувшийся человеческий мозг. Пытаясь выглядеть беззаботно, он затянулся сигарой и выдохнул струю едкого дыма. — В плане, насчет того, что ты сказал вчера вечером. — Он повернулся, всматриваясь Фраю в лицо.

Человек закашлялся, подавившись содовой, и часть ее потекла у него из носа прямо на чистейшую белую футболку, а остальное пролилось на пол и благополучно впитывалось ему в носки. Пока он громко кашлял, в голове вспышками проносились моменты вчерашней нескромности, прямо сквозь его сознание, сквозь пробитые алкоголем дыры в памяти, а губы слегка еще слегка покалывало от того поцелуя.

Поцелуй? Погодите-ка… Святой Космический Папа! ОН ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ БЕНДЕРА! Ох, черт, и не просто ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ, а буквально его ДОМОГАЛСЯ, так ведь? Фрай пытался что-то ответить, сильнее и сильнее заливаясь румянцем, но не мог сказать ни слова.

Самодовольно улыбаясь, Бендер с наслаждением наблюдал за интересным эффектом, который произвели на друга его слова.

Фрай наконец-то отдышался, но все еще не мог произнести ни слова. Казалось, он попал в капкан. На него набросили петлю. В этот самый момент он все больше чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку, даже больше, чем Лила могла себе представить.

Лила… Точно…

Вот с чего все это началось. Вчера он был пьян, подавлен и обратился к своему другу — невозмутимому металлическому засранцу — в надежде хоть на какой-то физический или эмоциональный контакт, но его тут же отвергли, сбросили на пол и оставили в квартире совсем одного на весь оставшийся вечер. Но Бендер, почему-то, вместо того чтобы замять инцидент (или, что еще хуже, использовать его, чтобы шантажировать Фрая), решил поднять этот вопрос на следующий день словно что-то само собой разумеющееся. Робот ждал ответа.

— М-мне жаль, Бендер! — пробормотал Фрай, избегая чужого взгляда. — Я был пьян и… и глуп, и одинок, я не должен был …

— Ты. Был. Серьезен? — жестко спросил робот, глядя на покрасневшего человека.

— Я… Ага. Серьезен. — Фрай пошкрябал по язычку на банке Slurm'а, ногтем надавливая на тонкий металл. — Но мы друзья, Бендер. А друзья не…  
— «Друзья не» что? — перебил робот. — Не доводят друг друга до ручки адски горячим механическим сексом? — Бендер дерзко усмехнулся и затянулся сигарой, а его взгляд блуждал по лицу человека и… и немного ниже. Глядя на то, как его друг волнуется все сильнее и сильнее, он чувствовал, как внутри слегка раскаляются контакты.  
— Ну… Это… Да, — начал заикаться Фрай, чувствуя себя голым под взглядом, которым изучал его тело Бендер, и который совершенно точно можно было назвать развратным.  
— Ну так мы и не друзья, мешок с костями, — бросил в сторону Бендер, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. Фрай почувствовал, как от этих слов у него в груди что-то оборвалось. Было ли это чувство облегчения от того, что все это будет не так уж и неловко? Или горькое разочарование от мысли, что Бендер не считал их друзьями?  
Робот встал и подошел, заставив Фрая нервно отступать, пока тот не прижался спиной к холодильнику. Бендер наклонился ближе:  
— Я имею в виду, какой уважающий себя робот станет дружить с вонючим мясным тюбиком? — Бендер подмигнул, и Фрай почувствовал, как теплая улыбка скользит по его лицу. Шутка. Это была всего лишь шутка. Способ Бендера сказать Фраю, что Вселенная может укусить его блестящий металлический зад. А после следующих слов Бендера Фрай ощутил, как его лицо снова вспыхнуло. — Ну что, тогда жди меня в своей комнате после работы. Усек?  
То, как Бендер смотрел на него, заставляло Фрая чувствовать себя каким-то созданием за стеклом в вольере зоопарка. Бендер всерьез хотел сделать это? Фрай задумался, что же в принципе может ожидать его после работы.  
Стоп… Работа?  
— ВОТ ДЕРЬМО! МЫ Ж НА РАБОТУ ОПОЗДАЛИ! — Фрай хлопнул себя по лбу и проскользнул мимо друга, на бегу подбирая куртку с дивана по дороге к выходу.  
— Я ВСЕГДА опаздываю, Фрай! Это как часть моего очарования, — крикнул вслед Бендер, энергия в его корпусе возбужденно гудела. Дверь хлопнула, и робот остался один — готовиться к походу на работу, ну или к тому, что произойдет после этой самой работы. — Увидимся на работе, — тихонько улыбнулся Бендер и хрустнул суставами.


	3. Ночные движения

*****

Фрай был весь в работе, медленно толкая шатающуюся ручную тележку вверх по крутому подъему погрузочной платформы корабля. Рукавом куртки он вытер со лба пот.

— Божечки, Профессор! Что внутри этой штуковины?

Профессор Фарнсворт перегнулся через перила и прокричал рыжему:

— Будь осторожнее с этим, тупица! В этом ящике хранятся высокотоксичные и чрезвычайно летучие вещества! Его необходимо погружать очень осторожно. — Он переплел пальцы. — Потому что один хороший удар может спровоцировать появление гигантской горючей червоточины! — Морщинистый ученый безумно захохотал, изображая большой взрыв. — Жестокая, но забавная смерть для всех.

Фрай на секунду остановился, ещё раз вытер пот со лба и покосился на профессора:

— Подождите-ка, звучит не очень-то и безопасно… В плане, не должны ли мы … Оооой!

Правое колесо погрузочной тележки резко подогнулось внутрь, заставляя ее завалиться назад с жутчайшим скрипом, когда вес груза переместился к задней стенке. Фрай завопил, начав скатываться вниз по платформе, набирая скорость:

— Я БЫЛ ПРАААААВ!

Наблюдая, как тележка катится назад, он вцепился в её ручку так, что суставы на пальцах побелели. Издав испуганный вопль, он зажмурился, ожидая неминуемого столкновения.

Скриииииииииииик!

По комнате эхом пронесся звук резкого торможения шин. Фрай в ужасе завизжал, когда его оттолкнули в сторону, но его спина впечаталась в стену гораздо мягче, чем он ожидал. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что металлические руки его друга вытянуты по обе стороны от него. Взглядом он проследил весь путь до тех пор, пока не увидел, что руки Бендера сжимали рукоять тележки. Похоже, что он остановил ее всего в четырех футах от кирпичной стены.

— Осторожнее тут, приятель! — глубокий голос прошептал Фраю в ухо, посылая по спине волну мурашек. Он резко обернулся и пискнул. Оказалось, что та «стена», в которую он думал, что врезался, на самом деле была, грудью Бендера и, Божечки, они сейчас были так близко. — Мы же не хотим повредить груз, верно? — мурлыкнул Бендер. До того, как вернуть свои руки к обычной длине, он, казалось, пару мгновений изучал лицо Фрая. — Увидимся вечером, мешок с костями. — С этими словами он быстро повернулся на пятках и, насвистывая бодренький мотивчик, направился к выходу из ангара, оставив Фрая в оглушающей тишине.

*****

Фрай стоял у входа в квартиру уже десять минут, пытаясь найти в себе мужество открыть дверь. Он все думал о том, что произошло на работе, и не был уверен в том, что произойдет тут, когда он войдет внутрь и встретится с другом лицом к лицу. Расправив плечи и стиснув зубы, человек наконец-то открыл дверь.

— Бендер? — позвал он, закрыв за собой дверь и включив свет. — Ты дома, приятель?

— Я здесь, вонючка! — грубый механический голос донесся из комнаты Фрая, а следом с глухим стуком что-то упало.

Фрай стащил куртку с плеч и пошел к спальне. Оперевшись о косяк, он заглянул в комнату через приоткрытую дверь.

— Как ты умудрился прийти раньше меня? — наклонившись вперед, спросил он, пытаясь рассмотреть Бендера, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь.

— Эт потому что я не стоял перед закрытой дверью двадцать минут, идиот. — Бендер резко открыл дверь нараспашку, напугав друга. Он усмехнулся и жестом приказал Фраю войти в комнату, внимательно глядя на человека, когда он проходил мимо и присаживался на кровать.

— Я нервничал, — проблеял Фрай, проводя рукой по своим рыжим волосам. — И был смущен тем, что …

— Произойдет сегодня? — вставил Бендер с хитрой усмешкой, затем закрыл дверь и запер ее на замок. Обернувшись, он увидел, что его друг изучает среднего размера металлический ящик, стоявший на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

— Что внутри этой штуки? — спросил Фрай и щелкнул замком коробки, только чтобы в следующий момент Бендер одной рукой смахнул его пальцы, а другой захлопнул крышку обратно.

— Держи свои ручонки при себе, мешок с костями! — проворчал Бендер и отодвинул коробку подальше от человека на несколько дюймов. — Это нам понадобится позже.

К большому удовольствию Бендера, Фрай издал разочарованный звук.

— Ладно, а с чего тогда начнем? — Он поднял голову, глядя со своего места на возвышающегося над ним Бендера.

— Для начала ты можешь снять футболку. — Робот оскалился и с ухмылкой дернул своего друга за рукав.

Фрай кивнул и принялся снимать футболку, но, к несчастью, его голова застряла в горловине и он беспомощно барахтался минуту или две. Пока он боролся с воротником, Бендер рассматривал нежную, сливочно-белую поверхность его живота. Этот вид возбуждал все процессоры робота, заставлял их работать чуточку быстрее. Наконец-то Фрай освободился из своего хлопкового заточения и сбросил футболку на пол, быстро взглянув на Бендера. Когда они встретились взглядам, Фрая накрыло теплой волной, вытянувшей из него дрожащий вздох.

Оптические линзы Бендера заметно затуманились, когда он смотрел на обнаженные живот и грудь Фрая, прослеживая весь путь до места, где пухленький животик его друга встречается с бедрами. Это был не первый раз, когда сгибальщик видел приятеля без рубашки (черт подери, они мылись вместе и он видел уйму голых человеческих самцов), но сейчас все было иначе. В этот раз все открывалось ему иначе, интимнее. Металлические пальцы, которые когда-то терли человеку спину мыльной мочалкой или тырили бумажник с мастерством заправского карманника, дрожали сейчас в ожидании возможности прикоснуться к ДРУГИМ местам, чтоб превратить человека, если он позволит ему, в дрожащий, задыхающийся беспорядок.

Тихий звук, который издал Фрай, и вид последовавшей за ним легкой дрожи, прочно въелись в память Бендера и надежно сохранились до момента, когда он сможет вытащить эти воспоминания и воспроизвести их снова и снова. Он помнил этот шум; такой же, как и тот, что издал рыжий вчера, когда они поцеловались. И вдруг, так же как тогда, Бендер почувствовал проходящий сквозь него поток энергии, наполнивший его желанием завладеть своим другом. И на этот раз он последовал за своим желанием. Его рука скользнула по подбородку человека, и он прижался ртом к приоткрытым губам Фрая.

Легкий, низковольтный, электрический импульс прошел через человека. Тело Фрая вспыхнуло от пронесшегося сквозь него щекочущего чувства, и он прикрыл веки, растворяясь в ощущениях. Целовать Бендера снова было так странно. Без алкогольной дымки, туманившей его голову, он мог чувствовать все, что дарил ему прижавшийся к нему рот робота. Это было сродни поцелуям с пепельницей, полной острых куриных крылышек. Волны теплой энергии скользили по его губам, а ощутимый жар, бившийся в горле, заставил Фрая издать задыхающийся стон, когда Бендер отстранился.

— Окей… Пришло время поиграть с этим плохим мальчиком, — почти промурлыкал робот, прижимая Фрая к матрасу, он стянул с него джинсы и сбросил их на пол рядом с отброшенной белой футболкой. Он снова прошелся взглядом по телу человека, уделяя особое внимание выпуклости в его нижнем белье. Робот усмехнулся:  
— Ого, что это у нас тут? — Он осторожно раздвинул Фраю колени и придвинулся ближе, прижавшись к кровати бедрами. — Посылочка для меня? — хохотнул Бендер и провел по бугорку пальцами, запоминая то, как бедра Фрая дернулись вверх навстречу прикосновению.

Рыжий застонал, прикрыв лицо рукой.

— Так и знал, что ты будешь прикалываться.

Фрай шумно выдохнул, когда Бендер снова его коснулся, сильнее проводя пальцами по всей длине от основания и до самого кончика.

— Естественно я буду прикалываться! Ты всерьез думал, что я буду романтичным и миленьким? Без шансов, мешок с костями! — упрекнул его робот. Нажав большим пальцем на головку, он наблюдал, как человек прикрывает веки.

Сперва Фрай был тихим, если не считать случайных стонов или резких выдохов. А потом почувствовал на члене прохладный воздух и открыл глаза, чтоб посмотреть на Бендера. Тот просто сиял, глядя на полностью обнаженного человека. Фрай посмотрел на место, куда были отброшены сорванные с него трусы. Он хотел наорать на Бендера (нижнее белье на дереве не растет, вы же знаете?), но все что он смог — это жалко простонать, когда тот обернул вокруг его обнаженного, полутвердого члена свои пальцы. Робот внимательно следил за выражением его лица, чтобы быть уверенным, что давление на член было сильным, но не настолько, чтобы навредить человеку.

На горячей коже Фрая металл чувствовался словно лед, и от этих контрастных ощущений он громко и пронзительно стонал, становясь все тверже в руках своего друга. Он быстро прижал ладони ко рту, заглушая вырывающиеся звуки и отчаянно краснея.

— О, нет-нет-нет! — прорычал Бендер. — Я ДОЛЖЕН это услышать! — Он схватил Фрая за запястья и, вытянув свою руку, пригвоздил их у него над головой. — Давай. Сделай это снова, дружочек. Издай этот звук снова, — упрашивал он.

Не выдержав пристального взгляда робота, Фрай, стиснув зубы, посмотрел туда, где его легонько сжимала рука Бендера.

— Т-тогда ты должен сделать это снова, — пробормотал он, выразительно толкнувшись бедрами вверх.

Сознание Бендера отметило это движение, и он снова принялся медленно поглаживать член Фрая. Человек застонал и закинул ногу на Бендера, притягивая его как можно ближе с каждым толчком в руку друга.

— Я тоже хочу тебя потрогать, — выдохнул Фрай.

— Ничем не могу помочь, сладенький. Я даже близко еще с тобой не закончил. — Похвастался Бендер и разжал пальцы, не слушая жалобы Фрая. — Кроме того, думаю, тебе понравится то, что тебя ждет дальше. — Бендер снял с тумбочки коробку.

— Что там, в конце концов? — промямлил Фрай.

— То, чем мы займемся дальше! — ухмыльнулся Бендер и положил коробку на простыни, кивая Фраю, чтобы тот отодвинулся и он смог присоединиться к нему в постели.

Устроившись напротив Фрая, Бендер развернул ящичек так, чтобы ему было хорошо видно, и щелкнул парой замков на корпусе.  
— Я купил эту штуку на Momazon.com несколько месяцев назад, когда мы с Эми еще были вместе, и ей, вроде как, реально нравилось, так что… — Встретившись взглядом с человеком, робот на секунду замолк, сообразив, что, возможно, он сболтнул лишнего. — В любом случае… — продолжил он, — … эта фиговина называется Стимулятор Биоэлектрических разрядов. 

Он откинул крышку и показал пару датчиков, уложенных на черные бархатные подушечки, словно ювелирные украшения. Один датчик был чуть больше другого и, казалось, имел небольшую резиновую прослойку по окружности.

— Это для тебя. — Он вытащил диск и прицепил его Фраю на левый висок. Прослойка была, вроде как, липкой и предотвращала падение диска. — А вот этот подключается к моей батарее. — Бендер открыл свою переднюю панель и жестом предложил Фраю прикрепить второй диск.

Человек схватил второй диск и стал вертеть его в руках, с любопытством осматривая со всех сторон. Этот диск был сделан из металла и из него выходили четыре пурпурных проводка.

— Электроразряды — мое шестое чувство, — пояснил Бендер, наблюдая, как Фрай наклоняется вперед, чтобы аккуратно поместить электрод на батарею и подсоединить его к ближайшим проводам. — Что-то типа сексуального чувства.

— Шестое чувство? Что, типа как в кино? — Человек отпрянул, тупо уставившись на друга. — О, Боже мой! — побледнел он. — Ты можешь видеть призраков? А ты сам не привидение? Ты умер? Может, я умер? А что насчет… — Его бессвязная болтовня прервалась стоном, стоило Бендеру снова его коснуться.

— Просто заткнись и смотри, придурок, — фыркнул он, продолжая поглаживать член Фрая по всей длине. Возбуждение жаркой волной хлынуло в Бендера, когда устройство на теле Фрая ярко замерцало. Электрод послал крохотный заряд от кожи человека прямо в процессор Бендера, превращая его импульс наслаждения. — Стальной стон вибрировал в его груди, он ухмыльнулся, встретившись с Фраем глазами. — Понял теперь? — простонал робот. — Я чувствую то же, что и ты. — Он слегка опустил заслонку своего визора и мягко выдохнул, посылая по своим рукам низкочастотные электрические импульсы и заставляя их вибрировать. Запрокинув назад голову, Фрай застонал, утопая в нахлынувших эмоциях. Жаркая волна прокатилась сквозь него, когда вибрация полностью охватила его член. Он тихо стонал, слыша, как Бендер делает то же самое, когда и его накрыло тем же потоком ощущений. Теплое марево статического электричества туманило зрение Бендера, растворяя его в своих волнах. С губ Фрая слетали тихие стоны, пока он покачивал бедрами в такт движениям робота. Он поднял руки и схватился для устойчивости за плечо и антенну Бендера.

Из горла робота вырвался глухой стон. Как и у большинства мужероботов, его антенна была половым органом и, значит, еще одной эрогенной зоной. Бендер продолжил дрочить Фраю, ускоряясь, а потом и вовсе наклонился к нему ближе, увеличивая наслаждение. Он прикасался ртом к груди Фрая, ласкал его соски и низко стонал, вторя чувствам, бурлящим внутри человека. Бендер шумно дышал, напряжение в его глазах нарастало, а оптические сенсоры замерцали. Он придвинулся ближе, прижался ртом к губам человека и вокруг них замерцали крохотные синие искры — следы избыточно выделенной ими энергии.

Почувствовав внизу живота теплую тяжесть, Фрай заглянул в лицо другу. Его глаза почти не светились, а заслонка визора была полуопущена:  
— Б-Бендер, я…

— Замолкни, Фрай! — поддразнил его робот и снова поцеловал.

Нахлынувшее наслаждение, наконец, толкнуло Фрая за грань. Оргазм тараном ударил его, заставляя кричать широко раскрывая рот. Он дышал резко и неглубоко, оседая в руках Бендера, кончив парой коротких тонких струй.

Робот издал хриплый звук, когда датчик на теле человека ярко вспыхнул, трансформируя невероятное наслаждение Фрая в чистое эротическое электричество. Его тело выгнулось дугой, визор захлопнулся, а поток энергии перегрузил его операционную систему, отключив совсем питание робота.  
Фрай полежал несколько минут с закрытыми глазами, успокаиваясь и пытаясь начать дышать нормально. Он смутно отметил, что Бендер все еще не пришел в себя, но умудрился осторожно нависнуть над ним на локтях, чтобы не причинить вреда дрожащему под ним человеку. Фрай приподнялся и провел пальцами по лицу робота — прохладный, обычно, металл был сейчас приятно теплым на ощупь. Он прикоснулся ко рту Бендера, провел указательным пальцем по губным и зубным панелям. 

— Эй, мешок с костями, если ты и дальше собираешься играть с моим ртом, то тебе следует использовать свои губы. — Бендер уставился на него, резко открыв визор. Его оптические сенсоры снова засветились, и он смотрел на Фрая с тихой нежностью.

— Ох, прости, Бендер, — застенчиво ответил Фрай и украл еще один покалывающий губы поцелуй.

Робот радостно вздохнул и поднялся с него, двигаясь ближе к спинке кровати и сел, спустив одну ногу на пол. Он открыл свою грудную панель, снял электрод и бросил его в коробку, прежде чем достать сигару. Он закрыл панель, поджег свою раковую палочку и глубоко затянулся, вдыхая сигару за раз.

— Нам нужно в ванную, — усмехнулся он и выпустил гигантское облако непрозрачного дыма, с улыбкой посматривая на Фрая. А потом помахал перед его лицом рукой, испачканной спермой.

Фрай засмеялся и отпихнул руку, найдя выходку друга мерзкой, но забавной. Бендер быстро обхватил его руку своими и переплел их пальцы. Робот ухмыльнулся, поцеловал его в щеку, свободной рукой аккуратно снимая с Фрая датчик. 

— Давай, мешок с костями. — Он подхватил Фрая на руки и спустился с кровати. С притаившейся в уголке рта улыбкой, он прошептал Фраю на ухо:  
— В этот раз можешь потереть спинку мне.


End file.
